The Jim Gordon Adventures
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: This plays off of one of the chapters in my Popcorn Trials fanfiction! Jim Gordon is curious about who is under the masks of Batman and Robin. He's going to find out. WARNING: Bad language, blood, car crashes
1. Just the Beginning

The Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter One: Just the Beginning

A/N: This is playing off of one of my chapters in Popcorn Trials. Please enjoy!

 **Previously on Popcorn Trials:**

"I'm going to find out who you are Robin. Batman." Commissioner Gordon narrowed his eyes.

 **Now:**

Jim Gordon sighed as he sat down.

"Where does one look to find a secret identity?" Gordon thought out loud.

An idea popped into Gordon's head.

'Video cameras, pictures, news reports!' Jim smirked and stood up, walking to the archives.

"Hello Zoey. I need to find something. A lot of somethings." Jim said to the woman behind the archive desk.

"S-Sure Mister Commissioner Gordon!" Zoey stuttered out.

Zoey was a shy woman who had big black rimmed glasses, green eyes, and brown hair.

She always wore a long sleeved blouse, a long almost floor-length skirt, and a pair of flats.

"Please just Commissioner Gordon." Jim said.

"Y-Yes Commissioner Gordon! What do you need?" Zoey asked.

"I need any and everything to do with Batman and/or Robin." Jim said quietly.

"Oh. E-Everything?" Zoey asked with wide eyes.

"Everything." Gordon confirmed.

"Sir, that's going to be a lot." Zoey said.

"I'm aware." Jim said.

Zoey started looking around and pulling out files from every organizer drawer.

"Oh, and Zoey?" Jim asked as he helped to look.

"Yes sir?" Zoey asked looking up from a file.

"Don't tell anyone I'm doing this." Jim said.

"Y-Yes sir! I promise!" Zoey nodded and then went back to looking.

'I'll get you soon Batman.' Jim thought as he looked in several files.

A/N: This is short, but it gave me quite the scare. I accidently deleted it, and then I realized that there is an undo button!

I'm SOOOOOO thankful for said Undo Button!

YOU SAVED ME BUTTON!

Please let me know what you think about this so far!

Thank you!

~RobinLover4Ever


	2. The Cabinet

The Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter Two: The Cabinet

Jim took all the files of Batman and Robin the Police department had.

He took them to his office.

His office had a mahogany wood desk, a plush leather seat, a corkboard, and a couple of filing cabinets.

Jim took one of the filing cabinet's drawer and took the files that were already in it and stuffed them with another drawer.

Jim put all of the files of Batman and Robin into the one drawer.

He pulled out one of the files and decided to get reading.

While he was reading the file, he pulled out the testaments of the criminal seeing Batman and Robin.

He also pulled out the video camera number.

Jim finished sorting through the file, separating the criminal and the stuff that had Batman and Robin in it.

He put the finished file into the back of the drawer and took the next one.

Jim continued pulling all the information the files had on Batman and Robin until he heard a knock at his door.

Jim looked up.

"Barbra! What are you doing here? You don't get here until another four hours!" Jim exclaimed.

"Dad. It's 3:00." Barbra said.

Jim looked at the clock and then groaned.

"I'm sorry Barbra, I got carried away with these files." Jim said.

"It's okay. So what has you so worked up?" Barbra asked.

"Just an old file. It's no big deal." Jim said and put the unfinished file into the front of the drawer.

"Okay then. Well, I'm hungry!" Barbra said.

"Here. Go get something from the vending machines. Then come back here and start on your homework." Jim handed Barbra a five dollar bill.

"Okay, be back soon!" Barbra put her backpack down and went to the vending machines.

Jim sighed and gathered all the information on Batman and Robin and put it into a single file.

"Might as well get some actual work done." Jim thought out loud.

But before he started on his actual work, he grabbed a few Batman/Robin files and put them into his bag to go home.


	3. Focus

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter Three: Clue

When Jim got home, he cooked dinner for himself and Barbra.

Afterwards, they watched some TV and, in Barbra's case anyways, got homework done.

Soon, they both got ready for bed.

Jim stayed up later than normal though; he was reading those files.

Little did he know however, Batgirl was in the next room over.

Barbra changed into Batgirl and went flying.

"Batgirl." Batman said as she joined in on a fight.

"So, what's up boss?" Batgirl asked.

"Two-face's goons." Robin said, flipping over a goon and swiping out said goon's legs.

"Thank you 'boss'" Batgirl narrowed her eyes.

"You're welcome!" Robin took out another goon.

Soon all the goons were knocked unconscious.

"We have no idea what Two-Face is planning though." Batman said.

'Just who are you Batman?' Jim thought.

"Maybe I'm looking at it wrong." Jim thought out loud.

'Maybe I should be focusing on Robin.' Jim thought.

"He is more identifiable than Batman." Gordon said.

'Yes…If I find out Robin, perhaps I'll find out Batman!' Jim smirked.

"All we know is that his goons are just walking around with their masks out. Like, in public, easily seeable out." Robin said.

"But why do that? Why risk all his goons like this?" Batgirl asked.

"Maybe that's what he wants." Batman said.

"But why? It makes no sense!" Batgirl said.

"If it did, I'd be worried." Robin joked.

"Robin." Batman warned.

"All right! No fun, only business." Robin laughed.

'Let's see; Black hair, slightly tanned skin, and the age of 16.' Jim made a mental list of Robin's appearance and facts he knows.

'16. He HAS to go to school! So I should check all the schools.' Jim decided on what he was going to do tomorrow.

Tomorrow, he was going to find out, or at least narrow down, where Robin goes.

 **A/N: I changed Robin to be 16 in this. Barbra is also the same age as Richard!**


	4. Narrowed

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter Four: Narrowed

Jim Gordon worked hard the next day to find all the kids in Gotham schools that fit Robin's description; black hair, slight tan, and 16 years old.

When Jim was done, he had narrowed it down to 57 teens.

Jim put the pictures of all 57 teens onto the corkboard.

"57. Seriously? Why couldn't it have been red hair? At least the search would narrow." Jim grumbled.

"Mr. Commissioner Gordon?" Zoey knocked on the open door.

"Please Zoey, I already told you; Just Commissioner Gordon. Or Commissioner." Jim said and gestured for her to come in.

"Sir, I found another file for you-know-what." Zoey said.

"Thank you Zoey, just put it on the desk." Jim said, staring at the corkboard.

Zoey put it down.

"Sir, may I ask; what are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Jim said.

"Okay." Zoey started to walk away.

"Zoey?" Jim called suddenly.

"Yes sir?" Zoey asked.

"This never happened." Jim said.

"Yes sir!" Zoey made a movement with her hand that looked like she was zipping her lips.

When Zoey started to move away, her eyes looked suspiciously at Jim.

She wanted to know what was going on.


	5. Suspicion

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter Five: Suspicion

'What's going on?' Jim, Batgirl, Zoey, Batman, and Robin all thought at the same time.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Gordon suddenly yelled.

"Your daughter." Barbra said.

Jim snapped to look at his door.

"What's that?" Barbra pointed to the corkboard.

"Possible kidnap suspects." Jim easily lied.

"Oh. Wait a minute! Why is Richard on that?" Barbra asked.

"Oh uhm…I forgot he was on there!" Jim said.

"If he's in danger we need to tell him!" Barbra said.

"No Barbra! I'm sure no one is in danger! Everyone is fine!" Jim said.

"You're not lying, are you?" Barbra asked.

"No! Gesh Barbra! Why would I lie to you?" Jim asked.

"You've done it before!" Barbra said.

"Yes, but that was before. Barbra just…don't say anything to Richard or Bruce. They are both perfectly fine. If I thought they were in trouble I would send some people over to protect them." Jim said.

"Alright." Barbra took the excuse.

"Good. Now do your work while I finish mine." Jim looked at some more files when an absurd thought came to his head.

'Richard isn't Robin!' Jim told himself.

'Right?' Jim asked.

Richard sat in the Batcave drinking some hot chocolate.

It was a cold day in Gotham and the perfect weather for hot chocolate!

 **A/N: I love this irony! XD**

 **REVIEWS: (Sorry for not getting to them last chapter!)**

 **Xxkelsey39: Thank you! And I plan to keep it up too! (I have a little system going!) ^.^**


	6. Video Clue

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 6: Video Clues

Jim sighed as he put down the last file.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses.

Then he had an idea.

Video cameras.

He needs to still review the video cameras!

Jim pulled out his laptop with the videos already on them.

He put the headphones in his ears and hit the play button.

~~~~~ (TIME-SKIP) ~~~~~

Jim suddenly paused the video he was watching.

In said video, Robin said "I have school in 3 hours!"

Jim took out a piece of paper and looked at the time when Robin said it.

He added three hours to the time and came up with 6 o'clock.

Jim stood up with the piece of paper and walked over to one of the newer cops.

"Hey, Dave Milock was it?" Jim asked.

"Y-Yes sir, Mister Commissioner Gordon, sir!" Dave saluted.

"No, don't do that. And it's just Commissioner. Or Commissioner Gordon. Take your pick." Jim said.

"Yes Commissioner Gordon sir!" Milock said.

"Don't do…never mind. Anyways, I need you to find some information for me." Jim said.

"Of course sir. Anything!" Dave said.

"I need you to find all the schools in Gotham that start at 6 to 7." Jim said and handed Dave the paper.

"Yes sir! I'll have it on your desk by tomorrow!" Dave saluted.

"Good. And stop saluting me." Jim said.

"Yes sir!" Milock said.

Jim sighed when he got out of Dave's hearing range.

"And I thought that Zoey was bad." Jim muttered.


	7. Lowered

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 7: Lowered

"Here's the schools you asked for Commissioner Gordon." Dave said and put a piece of paper on Jim's desk.

"Thanks Milock." Jim said, still looking at the corkboard of kids.

"So…I'm going to go back to my desk now." Dave said slowly walking out.

Jim grunted in response.

When Dave left, Jim picked up the paper.

On the paper, it had schools on it.

Brentwood Academy

Gotham County High School

Gotham Academy

"Okay. Now let's see who is enrolled in these schools." Jim said and started looking at the schools at which the boys on the corkboard went to.

Soon, 57 boys turned into 25 boys.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Jim smirked.

He pulled up another video and started playing it.

Jim closed the laptop once he got through all the videos.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look on the bright side Jim, it's narrowed down." Jim said out loud.

"Did you always talk to yourself?" Barbra asked.

"Barbra! Gesh! Give me a warning next time!" Jim almost yelled.

"Knock, Knock." Barbra said.

Jim rolled his eyes, "You're a little too late."

Barbra laughed.

"So how was school today?" Jim asked.

Barbra groaned, "I got a book report today. It has to be turned in by the end of the month."

"Ouch. Sorry." Jim said.

"Yeah. How about you? What's going on with the whole 'possible kidnaps' list?" Barbra asked.

"We narrowed it down to a few places." Jim lied.

"Oh? And what places?" Barbra asked.

"You know I can't tell you. It's an ongoing police investigation." Jim said.

"I just want to know if my friend is in trouble or not!" Barbra said.

"Barbra. He's perfectly fine. He's safe." Jim said, grabbing Barbra's shoulders and looking straight into her eyes.

Meanwhile, Robin aka Richard Grayson was down at the docks with Batman aka Bruce Wayne, being shot at by Two-Face's goons.

"AHHH!" Richard screamed as one of the goons got a lucky shot of his arm.

The bullet went in, but never came out.

Batman quickly finished off taking down the goons.

"We're going back to the Batcave." Batman said and led Robin to the Batmobile.

Robin just nodded and followed.

"Barbra, I promise. He's perfectly fine." Jim said.

"I know…it's just that stuff like this worries me!" Barbra said and pointed to the corkboard.

"And he won't be hurt. He's okay." Jim reassured him.

"ALFRED! HELP!" Batman yanked off his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne.

"Yes si-Master Richard!" Alfred saw Richard.

Alfred quickly got to work.

 **A/N: Again, the irony. I need to stop watching soap opera.**


	8. Finding Out

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 8: Finding Out

The next day at school, Barbra punched Richard in the arm.

Right were the bullet wound was.

Richard hissed in pain and tried not to scream.

"Richard! Are you alright?" Barbra asked.

"No. One of Two-Face's goons got a lucky hit on me." Richard said.

"What? What happened?" Barbra asked.

"I got shot. No biggie." Richard said.

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE? You got _shot_!" Barbra whispered venomously.

"I know Babs. But it's okay now. I'm still here. Besides, I've had worse." Richard said.

"But still. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Barbra asked.

"Again, not that big of a deal." Richard said.

"Richard Johnathan Grayson! You will tell-" Barbra started.

Just then, the bell rung.

"See you later Babs!" Richard yelled as he, defiantly not, ran away.

As it turned out, they didn't get to talk later.

But Jim and Robin did.

Robin and Batman grappled up to the roof of the Police Department.

And standing by the Bat signal was Jim Gordon.

Commissioner Jim Gordon.

You know, the guy trying to figure out their identities.

Not that they knew that…

Yet.

"Batman. Robin. We have intel that Bane has been hiding out in the sewers. With Killer Crock." Gordon said.

Robin looked at Batman.

"First Two-Face acting up and now Bane working with Killer Crock? What is going on with our villains?" Robin asked.

"Precisely what I was thinking. By the way, anything new with Two-Face?" Gordon asked.

"Not yet." Batman spoke.

Gordon nodded.

"Hey Robin." Jim said.

Robin stopped as he was about to grapple away.

So did Batman.

"Yeah Commish?" Robin asked.

"Do you have eyes?" Jim asked.

Robin was taken aback.

"W-What?" Robin asked.

"Do you have eyes? I'm asking 'cause I had a nightmare the other night that you took off your mask and there were no eyes." Jim said.

"Commissioner, I can assure you, I have eyes. Two of them. And whatever you're drinking before bed; you should probably stop drinking it." Robin smiled.

"Right. Just…checking." Jim said.

"Was Commissioner acting a bit strange?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Very." Batman said with narrowed eyes.

"I mean, he normally doesn't go into personal lives of ours, but… that was just weird." Robin said.

Batman nodded.

"I don't like it." Batman said.

"Hey Babs, is your father acting weird or strange lately?" Robin asked when the three of them got to the Bat-cave.

"A bit…why?" Barbra asked.

"He said some weird stuff to me tonight. Like…really weird." Robin said.

"What did he say?" Barbra asked.

"He asked me if I had eyes." Richard said.

"W-What?" Barbra asked.

"He asked if I had eyes." Richard repeated.

"I heard you the first time! The question is 'Why?' Why did he ask that?" Barbra asked.

"I don't know. That's why it set me off. He doesn't ask about our personal lives. And now, out of the blue, he does! Something isn't right here." Richard said.

"Unless he's…but. No. He wouldn't!" Barbra said, trying to reassure herself.

"What?" Batman asked.

"It's just that he's been weird and it might be because of a case he's working on." Barbra said.

"So he's worried about me?" Robin asked.

"He might be. He's working on a case. Said that someone is kidnapping boys that have black hair, a slight tan, and are around 16 years old." Barbra said.

"What?" Batman asked.

"He even has a board of possible kids that might be kidnapped." Barbra said.

"Barbra, you need to tell me everything you know. NOW." Batman growled slightly.

"That's it! He has a board and is trying to get a kidnapper. Why?" Barbra asked.

"There is no one trying to kidnap kids of that profile." Batman said with narrowed eyes.

"What? Are you saying my dad lied to me?" Barbra asked.

"He might of. You mentioned a board? Tell me about it." Batman said.

"It's a board with kids around 16 years of age, black hair, and a slight tan…" Barbra said.

Barbra's eyes went WIDE, "Wait a minute. Do you think?"

"Yes. Your father is trying to find out Robin's identity." Batman said with narrowed eyes.


	9. Stopped

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 9: Stopped

"No way! My dad wouldn't do that!" Barbra said.

"What does this mean though?" Robin asked.

Batman was quiet.

"It means we have to destroy the evidence." Batman said.

"WHAT?!" Barbra screamed.

"We have to. Unless you can convince him to stop!" Batman said.

"I can't use my dad like that!" Barbra exclaimed.

"Barbra. Please. For me." Richard said and looked at her with those puppy eyes.

Those darn puppy eyes!

"Fine!" Barbra crumbled.

"Thank you!" Richard hugged her, relieved.

"Dad. I know." Barbra said.

"Know what?" Jim asked.

"I know what you're doing." Barbra said.

"What exactly am I doing?" Jim asked.

"The whole looing thing. Looking for this kidnapper. Just stop. Please! I have a bad feeling about this!" Barbra lied.

"Barbra, this is my job. I HAVE to do this." Jim said.

"No you don't! Give it to someone else! PLEASE! I have a REALLY bad feeling about this!" Barbra said.

Jim sighed.

"Alright. I'll get someone else to do this." Jim lied.

"Thank you!" Barbra smiled.

"Yep. Now, let's go home and eat!" Jim smiled.

Later that night, when Barbra was "asleep", Jim was looking at more case files of Batman and Robin.

He decided that he'd have to hide the corkboard from Barbra.

Jim sighed as he closed the case and put it back into his bag.

Nothing.

And that was the problem.

Jim couldn't find any more information on Robin.

How was one supposed to find out the identity of one without any information?

And that's when Jim decided.

He'd have to ask around for any info on Batman and Robin.


	10. RG

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 10: RG

Jim went asking around about any info on Batman and Robin.

Which led him here.

Arkham Asylum

And to cell 67C.

The cell of William Mallory aka Wrath.

"William Wrath?" Jim asked upon entering the cell.

William just laughed.

And laughed…and laughed.

"Sources say you know Robin's identity. Nod for yes, shake for no." Jim said.

Wrath nodded his head yes.

"Can you try to tell me?" Jim asked.

Wrath nodded.

But he still laughed.

But this time was different.

"Are you try to say R?" Jim asked quickly picking up the difference.

Wrath nodded.

The laughter changed again.

"E?" Jim asked.

Wrath shook his head.

"G?"

Wrath nodded his head.

Then, Wrath tried to tell more, but he couldn't.

"Okay then. Thanks for the help." Jim said after a while.

Jim got up and walked away, thinking of new information.

RG.

Jim got back to his office with the new info and looked at the corkboard.

'R G'

"Initials perhaps? Nothing on this board starts with RG. It HAS to be initials!" Jim declared and started looking at all the names of the boys.

Suddenly, Bullock burst in.

"Gordon! We've got a Penguin sighting! Says he's about to explode a building. And there's hostages." Bullock quickly explained.

Jim put down the paper with 'RG' on it and followed Bullock out.

Robin dropped into the building that held the hostages and the bomb.

A couple of the hostages were crying.

But other than that, they were okay. For now.

The hostages were tied to the bomb though.

"Okay. You all have to do EXACTLY as I say or bad things will happen." Robin told them.

"Don't panic. I'll get you out. I need you to listen though." Robin calmed them all down.

Robin got to the first hostage and started to untie the legs.

"Okay, you're going to slip under these ropes and then hold them were they are." Robin told the hostage.

The man nodded.

He slipped out and held the ropes.

Meanwhile, Robin found books and heavy things and put it on the chair.

"Slip the rope into the back of the chair." Robin instructed.

The man did.

"Okay, now get out of here." Robin pointed to an exit.

Robin did this with all the hostages, and soon they were all out.

"Okay Batman. All the hostages are out. Now how do I defuse this bomb?" Robin asked.

"Okay, I need you to look around it and tell me the components." Batman said, grunting as he was hit.

Robin started fiddling with the bomb, but he wasn't gentle enough.

The bomb beeped, giving Robin a little warning about what was going to happen next.

Robin started to run.

The bomb went off.


	11. Aftermath

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 11: Aftermath

The bomb went off.

People screamed as glass and a few shards of metal flew past them.

"ROBIN!" one of the hostages yelled.

"What? Was there anyone else in there?" Jim asked the crowd.

"Robin was in there! He was trying to diffuse the bomb!" yelled someone.

Gordon started pointing at officers and telling them to search different parts of the rubble.

"Sir? Found him." One of the officers pointed to a figure getting up.

Said figure stood up, only to fall a second later.

"YOU! GET HIM HELP!" Jim yelled at one of the ambulance's people.

Jim then ran to the fallen figure.

Yep, it was Robin.

And he looked _horrible_.

Jim was getting to the room in the hospital where they put Robin.

Medical staff was coming in and out of the room; it was chaotic.

"What's his condition?" Batman asked a lady in the room.

"Sir, I'm not allowed to say unless it's to a parent." The lady said.

"I am his father. Now tell me how my son is doing!" Batman growled dangerously.

"H-he has a metal shard in his heart. We need to perform surgery but all the ORs are full!" The lady said.

Batman growled even more.

The doctor came in.

"Change of plans. We're doing the operation here. NOW." The doctor said.

"Carol get sterile tools. Abbie get a crash cart. Tom how's his vitals?" the doctor got to quick work.

"Sir, all due respect, we can't do surgery right now! We don't have the proper equipment!" Tom said.

All the people stopped and looked at Tom.

"Then get them. I'm not losing this kid. If we don't do this surgery RIGHT NOW THEN HE'S NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! NOW MOVE IT!" the doctor's voice got higher as he went on.

Everyone went back to rushing around.

"Sir, you need to get out." One of the ladies told Batman and Gordon.

"No! I need to be with him!" Batman growled.

"No. Out." The lady narrowed her eyes.

Batman snarled and then left the room.

"Anything I can do?" Jim asked the nurse.

"No. I need you to get out though." The nurse told him.

Jim nodded and left the makeshift OR.

The doctor and nurses came out a while later.

"He's going to be fine. You can go see him now." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Batman said real fast and then went into the room.

"Thank you doctor." Jim nodded at him.

"Yep. I just don't want to see him back here like that though." The doctor said.

"We'll talk about that when all the crazies are gone." Jim gave a short laugh.

The doctor also laughed a little.

"I have to go Commissioner. I'll be back to check on him later." The doctor said and then walked away.

Jim went into the room and saw Batman sitting down holding Robin's hand.

"You got some nerve." Jim said.

Batman looked at him. "What?"

"I should arrest you for child endangerment. I REALLY SHOULD!" Jim growled and had narrowed eyed.

Batman glared at him.

Not any glare though.

The Daddy-Bats Glare.

"Jim stop it. You don't want to start this." Batman said.

"No, I do. You leave Robin to save hostages and diffuse a bomb. And he ends up getting blown up. Thank goodness that no one else was hurt. But you have some nerve." Jim said.

"Where were you?" Jim asked.

"Okay. That's it. First, you ask about Robin's eyes. Then you are profiling him. Now asking where I am? Jim what's wrong? What are you doing?" Batman asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU HAVE A CHILD THAT WAS ALMOST KILLED TODAY! YOU DO THIS EVERY NIGHT! AND NO ONE KNOWS IF YOU'RE OKAY! WHAT'S WRONG IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING! VIGILATING, CHILD ENDANGERMENT, SPEEDING, ASSULT, AND MANY MORE! WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU'RE RISKING NOT ONLY YOUR LIFE BUT THIS CHILD'S! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT WORRIES ABOUT HIM OR YOURSELF? YOU'RE NOT! HE'S THE SAME AGE AS MY GIRL! YOU DON'T THINK THAT I WORRY ABOUT HIM? I DO! HE'S JUST A CHILD!" Jim screams.

"AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT I'M WORRIED? HE'S MY SON! THAT'S MY BOY LAYING IN THE HOSPITAL BED!" Batman screams back.

"Then why is he Robin?" Jim asked.

"I couldn't stop him. I thought if he was going to go out anyways, I might as well teach him to be safer. I thought I could help him, protect him while we were out. But I can't. I can't always be there for him. No matter how hard I try. I can't protect him forever. In this business, things like this are bound to happen. We just get back up and train to be better. We can't save everyone, even ourselves. But we try our best. What he did was right. He got the hostages all out, THEN he tried to diffuse the bomb. I taught him to be smart about a situation. Had he tried to diffuse the bomb THEN the hostages, well…you saw what happened." Batman said.

"The hostages or you." Jim said as he realized why Batman and Robin do some of the things that they do.

"Yeah, ten people or yourself. As I said, we can't save everyone. But we try. And we're smart about it. Ten lives or one." Batman said.

"That doesn't calm me. I guess it would be worthless to ask you to stop." Jim said.

"As long as people are doing bad things in my city, I'll never stop." Batman said. "There's innocent people out there."

Jim closed his eyes and put his head down, accepting.

"I still worry." Jim said quietly.

"I know. I do too." Batman said.

And at that moment, it wasn't Batman and Jim Gordon.

At that moment, it was two fathers.


	12. One Match

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 12: One Match

Jim Gordon sat in his office starting at the corkboard of pictures.

'Do I really want to know?' Jim asked himself.

Jim took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

All that work, all that time…but…did he really want to know Robin's identity?

Jim set the paper that had all the clues on it, on his desk.

He started pacing.

25 kids. One of them is Robin.

Days of research, endless nights of reading.

Lying to Barbra, skipping on some police work.

Jim looked down at the page of clues.

The most recent on the page said "Batman is his father."

Jim started tapping on the page, debating.

What would happen if he found out?

'What would I do?' Jim asked himself.

'What would I tell Barbra?' Jim thought.

'DO I need to tell her?' Jim asked.

Jim knew then.

He HAD to know.

Jim looked at the kid's names.

RG

Only one match.

Richard. Grayson.

R.G.


	13. I Mean Business

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 13: Business

Jim ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Jim yelled and kicked his desk.

"You okay?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah. Listen Barbra, I need to go check out a lead. I'm going to take you home. I won't be back till late." Jim said and got his coat.

"Okay then." Barbra pursed her lips.

"Don't wait up on dinner." Jim said as he left.

"Oh, I won't." Barbra said quietly and looked at the pocket that held her Batgirl suit.

Jim pulled up to the gates of Wayne Manor.

He buzzed the gate.

"Sorry, Master Bruce isn't taking any visits without an appointment." Alfred's voice went through the speaker.

"Alfred, it's Commissioner Jim Gordon with the Gotham Police Department. Open the gate." Jim almost growled.

Alfred opened the gates.

Jim drove in and parked in front of the house.

Alfred opened the door as Jim got up the steps.

"Commissioner Gordon. What can I do for you?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Cut the crap Alfred. I need to see Richard Grayson." Jim said.

He meant business.

Jim and Alfred were in the living room waiting for Richard to come down.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked as he came in.

"Mister Gordon came here demanding to see Master Richard." Alfred said with a frown.

"Hey, what's up?" Richard asked as he got into the living room.

"Richard, I need you to remove your shirt." Jim said.

"What?" Richard asked in shock.

"Remove your shirt or I'll charge you with obstruction of a police investigation." Jim said.

"Jim, he's a minor! You can't do that!" Bruce said.

"Really? He's the suspect in a major police investigation. Remove the shirt, Richard." Jim growled.

Richard gulped.

He removed his shirt.

His chest was wrapped up.

Over his heart.

"Richard, where were you three nights ago?" Jim asked.

"I was here." Richard said.

"That's a fat load of shit and we both know it. Where. Were. You?" Jim growled out.

"I was here!" Richard shouted.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. If you lie again, I'm going to arrest you. Now, where were you? Robin." Jim said.

Richard's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about." Jim said.

"No, I don't know. You think I'm Robin? 'Cause I'm not." Richard said.

Jim pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Richard Grayson, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney-" Jim started and grabbed Richard's arms. **(*1)**

"Wait a minute! You can't arrest him!" Bruce said.

Alfred back up and just watched the scene play out with wide eyes.

"Yes I can. He lied to me during an investigation. He committed obstruction of a police investigation." Jim said and finished cuffing Richard.

"What investigation?" Bruce asked with narrowed eyes.

"The investigation of Robin." Jim said.

"You have no proof that he's Robin." Bruce tested.

"I do." Jim said, testing right back.

"I want to see. To know." Bruce said.

"I have a corkboard in my office. All evidence points to him." Jim said.

"What evidence?" Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"I did a profile on Robin. Age: 16, Hair color: Black, and Skin: slightly tan. I scanned all the children in Gotham. I came back with 57 children with that same profile. From there I narrowed it down. On one of the cameras it caught that Robin said he had school in 3 hours. I added three hours to the time the video was taken, it lead to three schools that started at 6 to 7. The time Robin said his school started. I found all the kids that went to those three schools that had Robin's profile. 25 boys. I decided to ask around Gotham to find out if anyone had any information on Batman or Robin. And wouldn't you know it? It lead me to Wrath and Scorn. They both saw the identities of Batman and Robin. But only Wrath could tell me. RG is what he told me. I later went back to the 25 boys and found that none of them had RG together. Except only if Wrath was saying initials. RG. Only one boy had RG as initials. Richard Grayson." Jim said.

"Not only that though. Robin had to have surgery three days ago. Surgery on his heart. You know, right where the gauze is on Richard." Jim said. "It just confirmed what I already knew."

"So tell me Bruce, and you better answer this honestly; Are you Batman?" Jim asked.

Bruce pursed his lips.

He pulled Richard up and motioned for Jim to follow them.

They went to a grandfather clock.

Bruce messed with the hands of the clock.

A little hissing was heard.

And then, the grandfather clock slid back.

There was an elevator.

 ***1** = I have no idea if this is what police really say. I'm just using what I've heard from TV.

 **ALSO! This story isn't over!**

 **Just wait. :3**


	14. Welcome to the Batcave

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 14: Welcome to the Batcave

Alfred, Bruce, Jim, and Richard got into the elevator.

It was quite awkward going down.

The elevator dinged as it got to where ever they were going.

Everyone filed out of the elevator.

"Welcome to the Batcave." Bruce said to Jim.

Jim gasped and looked around with wide eyes.

He ducked as bats decided to fly over his head.

"This is where you work from?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Bruce said and started to walk toward the large computer.

The chair suddenly swerved around.

"Hey Bruce! I found a lead on Baaaaaaa-" Barbra suddenly stopped talking, staring at her dad with her mouth open.

"Barbra?!" Jim exclaimed in shock.

"Uhhhh…hi." Barbra gave a small smile.

"You're Batgirl?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Barbra smirked.

"Hey, can you take these off now?" Richard butted in holding his hands up behind his back.

"Dad! Did you handcuff him?" Barbra asked surprised.

"Uhhhh…I arrested him, yeah." Jim said.

"Why?!" Barbra almost yelled.

"He wasn't telling the truth." Jim said and unlocked the cuffs.

"Had I known you knew, this could've gone so much easier." Richard said.

Jim gave a small laugh, "Yeah, sorry about the whole arresting thing."

"No prob. Wouldn't be the first time in handcuffs." Richard said.

"What?" Jim asked.

"He's kidnapped a lot." Barbra clarified.

Jim 'ah'ed.

"So, I'm not sure where this leaves us." Richard said.

"I should arrest ALL of you!" Jim said with narrowed eyes as he took a second to look at all of them.

Everyone looked back with wide eyes, all except Bruce.

"But…You do more good then the police department." Jim said.

Everyone but Bruce and Alfred sighed.

"Speaking of good. I got a lead on Bane." Barbra said.

"What's going on with that?" Jim asked.

"Well, you were right. Bane and Killer Crock HAVE teamed up! Unfortunately, they don't make a good team." Barbra said.

Richard laughed, "Knew they wouldn't!"

"And that's the other thing. We have NO IDEA what Two-Face is up to." Barbra said.

Jim nodded.

Bruce turned to Jim, "Commissioner. Do we need permission to do our job?"

"It's not your job. And no…just…don't get hurt." Jim said.

"No promises!" Batgirl and Robin smirked and flipped into the Batmobile.

Bruce just shook his head and went off to change.

"So Alfred…anything you do?" Jim asked.

"I look after the com links and the map." Alfred said.

"You should go home Jim." Batman said as he got out of the changing corner.

"No way am I leaving without Barbra!" Jim said firmly.

Batman nodded as an understanding went between him and Jim.

Batman heard the words that Jim didn't say.

'I want to make sure she's safe.'

Batman flipped into the Batmobile and turned it on.

The Batmobile zoomed out of the cave.

"Is this how it is every night?" Jim asked Alfred.

"Pretty much." Alfred said and gestured to a chair.

 **THIS STORY ISN'T OVER!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	15. Kidnapped

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 15: Kidnapped!

After patrol, Barbra went home with her dad.

"We have a lot to talk about young lady!" Jim said as they got into the car.

"Yes, sir." Barbra knew she was in trouble.

"But first; good job." Jim said.

"What?" Barbra looked up shocked.

"You heard me. Good job." Jim said with a smile.

"My little girl, out there protecting innocent people. My girl." Jim said.

"I'm proud of you. But that still doesn't mean you're out of trouble!" Jim said.

"Yes dad." Barbra said with a small smile.

"We need to talk about-" Jim started to say, but was cut off by a horn.

A truck was heading straight at their car!

"Uhhhhh!" Barbra groaned as she tried to get up.

Everything was a mess of metal and blood.

"Dad? Dad!" Barbra called before she fell onto the ground unconscious.

Before everything drifted into darkness, Barbra saw a few pairs of feet.

Jim groaned as he started to come to.

He blinked a few times before everything focused.

Jim noticed that he was tied up and looked around.

Barbra was on his right, tied up too.

Some clacking was heard, and then a figure appeared in front of them.

Two-Face.

"Commissioner Jim Gordon. And of course, his lovely daughter, Barbra Gordon. You have been up to some very naughty stuff Jim." Two-Face said.

"Dent! Let us go!" Jim said.

"No. You see Jim, I have a strict operation running here. And I got a call from a little birdy that you are messing in my business." Two-Face said.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked.

"Batman. You're asking around about Batman. And Robin, but let's be honest no one cares about Robin." Two-Face said.

"Hey! I care!" Barbra said, angry.

"Shut it girly!" Two-Face slapped her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jim screamed.

"Then maybe you should think twice before getting in my business. And let me clarify; Batman is my business. Now, the same birdy told me that you know Batman's identity." Two-Face smiled a twisted smile.

"Richard! Come here!" Bruce yelled.

Richard came running down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Richard asked.

"Jim's car was hit. No one can find him or Barbra." Bruce said, walking fast towards the entrance to the Batcave.

"Oh no." Richard was really worried.

"Yeah. And someone said they saw some Two-Face goons." Bruce said.

"Oh." Richard had wide eyes.

Jim spit onto the floor after Two-Face slapped him again.

"You're obviously not getting this. I'll have to persuade you then." Two-Face took out a knife and grabbed Barbra's hair, pushing her head back and putting said knife to her throat.

"Tell me or you don't have a daughter anymore." Two-Face said.

Jim stared at him with WIDE eyes.

He then looked at Barbra.

She looked right back and gave a small shake.

'No. Don't tell.'

You could read it in her eyes.

'Save them.'


	16. Secrets

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 16: Secrets

Why do we do it?

All the heroes have been asked that before.

Some say because they want to protect everyone.

Others want redemption.

Others are just using the heroes for information.

And others?

They want to save everyone.

But in my journey as a hero…

I've learned you can't save everyone.

But the one thing I've learned about that?

Sometimes it's not told to you.

Sometimes it's about you.

Some other hero couldn't save you.

You were gone.

And I was too.

When you left?

I left with you.

I may still be here.

But Richard, you were my love.

My only love.

My life.

My sanity.

My hero.

And I couldn't save you.

This is the ending of Richard Grayson.

This is the ending of Robin.

And Batman.

From the stories told, it was horrible.

Barbra and Jim were kidnapped by Two-Face.

And Jim refused to tell Two-Face anything.

Then Two-face threatened Jim with Barbra's life.

It was his chance to play the hero now.

A tough decision.

Two lives or one.

Bruce and Richard, two orphans, or Barbra, your daughter.

Everyone has opinions.

Someone will ALWAYS think that he choose wrong.

Me?

I think…

I think that he did what any father would do.

But to me?

He choose wrong.

He should have chosen to save Richard and Bruce.

But instead?

He chose to save me.

And my father chose wrong.

We were there.

Dad looked at me.

'No. Don't save me. Save them!' I wanted to scream at him.

Two-Face pushed the knife deeper to my neck.

"STOP!" Dad yelled.

I love my dad.

But what he did next?

It was unforgivable.

"STOP!" Jim yelled.

Two-Face stopped and looked at him.

"What's it going to be the death of your daughter or the identities of Batman and Robin?" Two-Face said.

"B-Batman and Robin." Jim stuttered.

"Good. Now, who is Batman and Robin?" Two-Face asked.

Jim gulped.

He opened his mouth.


	17. Invade

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 17: Invade!

Two-Face smiled his twisted smile.

"Burn it down." Two-Face said to his goons.

His goons smiled and launched a grenade at the gates of Wayne Manor.

The gates blew up and the goons went onto the property.

"Burn it all." Two-Face said.

"Come on!" Bruce grabbed Alfred and Richard.

The three of them ran to the Batcave.

"Our identities have been compromised." Bruce said.

"No!" Alfred gasped.

"Yes. We need to go into hiding." Bruce said.

"What about Barbra? Jim? Friends? Gotham?" Richard asked.

"We need to leave." Bruce said.

"But Barbra?" Richard asked.

"I don't know where she's at." Bruce said.

Richard gave a short sob.

"Richard. Dickie. You need to be brave right now. Please. For everyone." Bruce said, taking Richard's face into his hands.

Richard nodded.

"Good. Now take this and get far away." Bruce handed Richard a backpack and pushed him towards his motorcycle.

"You're not coming with?" Richard asked.

"I have to take Alfred somewhere safe. We'll only slow you down." Bruce said.

"Do not worry Master Richard. We shall meet someday again." Alfred said.

Pounding was heard on the grandfather clock.

"GO!" Bruce screamed.

Richard pulled his helmet on and drove off.

He never looked back for fear of seeing something horrible.


	18. Help

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 18: Help

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jim begged at Barbra's feet.

"Be as sorry as you'd like. It doesn't make a difference! This is your fault!" Barbra screamed.

They were looking at the news coverage of Wayne Manor being burnt down by Two-Face and his goons.

"Barbra. Please. I'm sorry!" Jim said.

"It doesn't change the fact that they could be dead!" tears rolled down Barbra's cheeks.

"I know." Jim whispered.

"We need to help them if they are still alive." Barbra said.

"How?" Jim asked, he sounded hopeless.

"First of all, we need to keep going. For them." Barbra said, "So chin up. Let's get to work."

Richard was driving far away from Gotham.

At least, he was supposed to.

He was driving when a car cut him off.

Richard made a quick turn and ended up falling off his bike onto the side of the road.

Richard tried to get up, but his head was killing him!.

And his chest hurt so badly!

Richard looked down and saw blood seep through his shirt.

He touched his head and when his hand came back, it was covered in blood.

Richard was about to get up when something pushed him back down.

Richard screamed in pain.

"Sorry, Richard. But you need to go to sleep." A deep, dark voice rumbled above him.

Richard passed out from the pain.

"Come on!" Bruce held Alfred by the wrist and guided him to the Batmobile.

"Sir, isn't there something a bit more subtle?" Alfred asked.

"No. This is all we've got." Bruce said.

Alfred climbed in and Bruce flipped in and started the car.

"Hold on!" Bruce screamed before he slammed on the gas petal.

They zoomed out of the Batcave.

"If there's anyone who can help us, it's them." Barbra said and pointed at a picture of the Justice League.

"Barbra, that's the Justice League!" Jim said.

"Yes. And it's also Batman and Robin's team." Barbra said.

She grabbed a bag and started throwing clothes and money into it.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"We're going to Washington D.C. We are going to get help from the Justice League." Barbra said.


	19. Slade

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 19: Slade

Richard came to only to find himself strapped onto a medical bed.

He gasped and wheezed, having trouble breathing.

A mask came over his mouth, giving him some help in breathing.

"Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…" a new voice said, guiding Richard's breathing.

"Good boy." The same voice from before purred.

"You…were at…the crash?" Richard questioned.

"I was. He wasn't. But yes, I was." The voice said.

"You…hurt…me…" Richard had to take a minuet to breathe.

"Yes, but you were already falling unconscious. I just helped." The voice said.

"Luckily, nothing has been injured. Just some scrapes and your chest has reopened. You also had a small concussion." The other voice said.

A light suddenly came into his eyes.

Richard blinked several times after it left.

"You're good now." The voice said.

"Good. Now, Richard…or do you prefer Robin? It doesn't matter really. Anyways, you know me." The voice purred and a figure came in front of him.

"SLADE!" Richard screamed and then went into a coughing fit.

"Yes, me! Now, Richard, since we got over the introductions, I need to talk to you." Slade said.

Richard glared at him.

Bruce parked the Batmobile a nice distance in the country.

"Master Bruce. I fear for Master Richard." Alfred said.

"You and me both. But we had a plan. He's going to get away and start anew somewhere else." Bruce said.

"Anew as in?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's supposed to be a civilian as to not call too much attention to himself." Bruce said.

"But how will we find him?" Alfred asked.

"We can't right now." Bruce said.

"What about after this? How about then?" Alfred asked.

"He's supposed to check in once he has a decent standing as a civilian somewhere." Bruce said.

"How is he supposed to check in? If you haven't noticed, we don't have the Batcave anymore." Alfred stated the obvious.

"He's supposed to check into with the Justice League. We will too. The Justice League knows that our identities have been compromised. They will hopefully find Richard." Bruce said.

"When will we check in?" Alfred asked.

"Anytime. Richard however, will have a harder time checking in. He has a com link but it only works if he's within city limits to a Leaguer. That's why he's supposed to get far away. Hopefully he makes it to Zatara, Flash, Dove and Hawk. Someone across the country. Maybe even the world." Bruce said.

"Why can't he just use the teleporter here?" Alfred asked.

"All Gotham teleporters have been deactivated so no villains can try to mess with them and get into the Watch Tower or Mountain." Bruce said.

"I hope Master Richard is okay." Alfred said, looking at the sunset.

"Me too." Bruce said.

"Barbra I just can't leave my job!" Jim said.

"You're fucking going to. This is your fault! You're going to help us find Batman AND Robin. And you won't rest until they are safe. Same with Alfred. No one will rest until we find them." Barbra said with narrowed eyes and a growl.

Jim had wide eyes.

Barbra NEVER cussed.

Jim nodded.

"What can I do?" Jim was going to fix this.

"You can get a bag packed, get all the money, and get the car. We need to leave NOW!" Barbra said.

Jim nodded.

He was going to fix this.


	20. Justice League

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 20: Justice League

"Diana!" Batgirl and Jim Gordon ran up the steps to the Hall of Justice.

Wonder Woman looked around to see them, "Batgirl?"

"Diana! We need help!" Batgirl said.

"Is this the code Red from Gotham?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. It's true." Batgirl said sadly.

Wonder Woman nodded and frowned.

"Let's get to the Watch Tower. We already have people looking." Diana said.

"Anything?" Batgirl asked.

"One thing. And you're not going to like it." Diana said while they walked to the teleports to the Watch Tower.

"What?" Barbra asked as they were teleported.

"This." Diana said and pointed at the screens of pictures from a crash.

A motorcycle crash.

Robin's motorcycle.

Barbra and Jim gasped.

From the looks of it, it was bad.

"We haven't found Robin." Diana said.

"Where could he be?" Batgirl asked.

"No idea. If he got away, he's probably hiding." Said Diana.

"No reports from any hospitals." Booster Gold said.

"Okay." Diana nodded.

"Anything on Batman?" Batgirl asked.

"Nothing yet." Diana said.

"Wait! We have visual of a Bat in Gotham!" Hawk said.

"Is it?" Black Canary asked.

"It's Batman!" Hawk put the camera on the big screen.

Everyone cheered.

"But where's Robin?" asked Batgirl.

"Okay, it's just been confirmed. It IS Robin's motorcycle. But it's also been confirmed that there is a lot of blood. I don't know if he's okay." Firestorm broke the news.

"His time limit is still in place!" Wonder Woman reminded them all.

"Time limit? What time limit?" Jim asked.

"If Robin doesn't check in with the League in a month, he's pronounced official dead." Batgirl said, giving a short sob.

"I'm sorry Batgirl. But have hope. We can still find him!" Diana said.

Suddenly, the Zeta Tubes announced Vixen, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Hawkman, and Aquaman's arrival.

"We looked over the crash site. We found footprints. BIG footprints. Robin might have been kidnapped." Hal broke the news.

"Might have been? Was he or wasn't he?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not sure." Hal said.

"Well, go get sure!" Diana narrowed her eyes.

"Why don't YOU go do it?!" Hal narrowed his eyes right back.

"I'm coordinating the search since all the other founding members are either on a mission or in hiding!" Diana growled.

"Hey! Let's all calm down! We're all tired and trying to find out what happened. Let's not fight. Let's go find out what happened." Supergirl said.

"What's going on here?" Green Lantern (John Stewart) asked.

"Batman, Alfred, and Robin have gone into hiding. Secret id's been compromised." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh my gosh! Have you gotten anything?" John asked.

"Yeah. Batman is alive. Robin has gotten into a car crash. We can't find him." Diana said.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?" Batgirl turned to Jim Gordon.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO BARBRA? HUH? I COULDN'T JUST LET YOU DIE!" Jim screamed back.

"YES YOU COULD HAVE! GOTHAM NEEDS BATMAN AND ROBIN! IT DOESN'T NEED ME!" Batgirl yelled.

"I NEED YOU! I need you Barbra _. I need you_!" Jim said.

"And I need Robin. And he could be kidnapped. OR WORSE!" Barbra said.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you die?!" Jim asked.

"YES! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE BATMAN AND ROBIN!" Batgirl screamed.

"YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! I COULDN'T EVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF YOU DIED THERE!" Jim screamed.

"AND IF ROBIN IS DEAD I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Batgirl yelled.

"And I'll have to deal with that. I'd rather have you here and hating me then you dead." Jim said.

"No. You could have saved them." Barbra said.

"I could have. But at what price?" Jim asked.

"EXACTLY! What price to save me?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know…I don't know Barbra." Jim said truthfully.


	21. Back

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 21: Back

Richard fell to the floor as he was backhanded again.

"Get up boy." Deathstroke growled.

"No." Richard said.

Slade kicked Richard in his chest.

Richard screamed in pain.

"Get. Up." Slade hissed out.

Richard slowly got up.

He had bruises on his arms, chest, face, legs, everywhere basically.

"Now, we're going to do this again. Take the gun." Slade said.

He handed Richard the gun.

"Aim at the target." Deathstroke instructed.

"Shoot."

Richard pulled the trigger.

The Watch Tower announced Green Lantern's return.

"John, what did you get?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I found a camera. Electronic though. We can hack it from here." John said.

"Batgirl?" Diana asked her and pointed to the controls.

Batgirl nodded and got to work.

"Master Bruce? Where are we going?" Alfred asked.

"The Watch Tower." Bruce said and parked the Batmobile a few blocks away in an abandoned warehouse.

Alfred and Bruce walked to a Zeta Tube.

"Let's go." Bruce pulled Alfred into the Beam with him.

The computer announced Batman and Alfred's arrival.

"Batman!" most of the League smiled.

"What's going on?" Batman demanded as he walked in with Alfred.

"We were trying to get more info on Robin but we need a hacker. Batgirl is trying, but not succeeding." Diana informed Bruce.

"Sorry, hacking isn't my strong suit." Batgirl shrugged.

"Move." Bruce said.

His hands started moving around the keyboard.

Suddenly, there was a ding and footage of a few nights ago popped up.

It showed Robin almost getting ran over, but being thrown off his bike at the last second.

His motorcycle was hit, and a good portion was destroyed.

A figure came out of the car that hit the motorcycle.

But instead of a frantic driver, this one was quite calm.

The figure walked up to Robin, who was trying to get up.

The figure pushed Robin back down, onto his bleeding chest.

Richard screamed and the man said something.

Then, Richard passed out.

The figure then picked up the child and threw him over his shoulder, walking back to the van.

Batman stopped the clip and went back a few seconds.

There on the screen was a clear view of the kidnapper.

"Deathstroke." Batman growled out.

A lot of the Leaguers gasped.

"Who's Deathstroke?" Jim asked.

"He's bad news. He's the world's best paid assassin." Barbra said.

"But why kidnap Robin?" asked Green Arrow.

"He's had his eye on Robin for a while now." Batman said.

"Why didn't you say earlier?" Superman asked.

"I didn't want to scare Robin." Batman said.

"But you could have told US!" Hawkgirl pointed at the rest of the league.

"And what? What would you do? Need I remind you that Deathstroke is famous for never getting captured? That he's the world's best assassin? What would you have done?" Bruce growled.

"How about we all just calm down." Alfred said.

"Stay out of this old man!" yelled Hal.

Alfred raised one of his eyebrows and walked over to Hal.

He then put Hal into a headlock.

"Am I too old now?" Alfred asked as Hal tried to get out, but was unsuccessful.

"No! I give! I give!" Hal admitted his defeat.

"Just remember, this "old man" defeated you." Alfred straightened his jacket and walked back over to a smiling Bruce.

"Rule one of the Bats; Don't mess with Alfred!" Barbra smiled.

Alfred nodded.

Richard's hand shook after he took the shot.

"What was THAT?" Slade asked.

Richard opened his eyes.

Slade was in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"You don't take a shot with your eyes CLOSED!" Slade yelled.

Richard backed up in fear.

He tripped over his shoes and ended up falling on his butt.

That didn't stop him though, he kept backing up until his back hit the wall.

"S-Slade. P-P-Please!" Richard was shaking like a leaf.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Richard stuttered out.

"You will be." Slade growled out.


	22. Idea

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 22: Idea

"How are we going to find them?" Flash asked.

"Track that truck." Batman pointed to the truck that Slade was using.

"Hawkgirl, track these plates." Batman started ordering people around.

"John, I need you to pull up any cameras that have that truck on it." Batman said to Green Lantern.

"Remember people, this is our only lead to Robin!" Batman stated loud and clear.

"In other words, our only chance to find him." Jim said.

Richard fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Wintergreen." Slade pointed at the boy.

William Wintergreen got to work on bandaging the boy up.

"Sir, if I may ask, what exactly are your plans for this boy?" Wintergreen asked.

"None of your concern. But since you asked…I'm going to make him my apprentice." Slade smirked.

"Not to be disrespectful, but…why a hero?" Wintergreen asked.

"He's perfect. Or, he will be." Slade had an evil smile on his face.

"The truck has been stolen." Hawkgirl said.

"And I've lost sight of him. They go into the country though. I can't find the truck on any nearby city cameras." John Stewart informed.

Batman punched the wall.

"THIS! THIS is why we have secret identities. So that our loved ones aren't taken from us. So that we can protect them while we protect innocent civilians." Batman said to Jim.

"You shouldn't have messed with our identities." Batman growled at him.

"Wait a minute! He knows your and Robin's identities?" asked John Stewart.

"Yes." Batman replied. "He tracked Robin."

"You did WHAT?" Wonder Woman pulled out her golden truth lasso.

And BOY did she look ANGRY!

"Wait a minute! THAT'S IT!" Jim suddenly got an idea.

"What?" Wonder Woman growled.

"I can find Robin!" Jim said.

"How? We can't even find them!" Hal yelled.

"Because you're doing it wrong." Jim said, "Do you know if Deathstroke goes by any other alias? Or if he has any allies?"

"Yes, he's known to travel around with William Wintergreen, a buddy from his Army days. Deathstroke also goes by Slade Wilson. Sometimes he just uses Slade." Batman said

"How are you going to find him if we can't even find him?" Hal asked.

"Because I'm going to do some old-fashioned police investigation. Find out Robin like how I did before." Jim opened up his police pad and started writing down info about Slade.

 **A/N:** Sorry about the late updates! I woke up and kinda forgot about updating...I know. I've told you all before though; I'm HORRIBLE at keeping a schedule! I'm trying to keep one, by updating this story every day, but... yeah, that might not happen today.

Again though, I'm SO SORRY!


	23. Search

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 23: Search

 ***1= I have NO IDEA if this is accurate. Or even if these are streets.**

Jim was teleported down to Gotham with a Justice League com in his ear.

"Okay, so Deathstroke was seen in the bar on fourth and calsum." Batman said. **(*1)**

Jim pressed the com in his ear and said, "Okay. I'll ask around for Slade."

"I'm not sure about this Bats." Hal Jordon was heard.

"We'll never know if we don't try." John Steward said.

"I just have a bad feeling." Hal said.

"Slade I'm going out." Wintergreen said already dressed in his outerwear.

"Okay." Slade said, knowing full-well that he couldn't stop Will.

And so Wintergreen left the compound.

Jim first went to the bar and started asking around, showing people a picture of Deathstroke and telling them to send something his way if they found Deathstroke.

A man stopped Jim in the alleyway.

"Hello Jim." The man said with a ruff voice.

"Hi." Jim said.

"Listen, I need a favor." The man said.

"What do you need?" Jim asked.

"Oh you know…just that I need you for bait." The man said.

"Bait? What do you mean bait?" Jim asked, suddenly not liking the situation.

The man pulled out a gun.

"I need to get back at Batman." The man pulled down his hood.

"Harvey Dent? Is that you?" Jim asked surprised.

"Yes. It is." Dent growled.

"Now, let's go." Dent said cocking the gun.

"You don't have to do this!" Jim said.

"Oh no. I do." Dent smirked and pulled the trigger.

"I don't like this!" Hal said pacing around the Watch Tower.

"Who's that?" Wonder Woman asked as a man approached Jim.

"Not sure. Can't get a clear visual." Batman said, messing with the camera.

The two men talked a bit until the hooded one pulled down the hood.

"Two-Face!" Batman yelled and stood up, his eyes wide.

Two-Face pulled the trigger and Jim went down.

"NO!" Batman screamed and ran to the Zeta Tubes.

He wasn't going to lose Jim too!

William Wintergreen walked into a bar.

"Hey Will! Got something for you!" one of the men said.

"Yes?" William asked.

"Some guy came in looking for Deathstroke. A man with a badge. A police badge. Oh! And he had glasses, a mustache, brown eyes, and greying red hair." The guy said.

"What did you say?" William asked.

"Told him I didn't know what he was talking about. He told me to send something his way if anyone found anything out." The man said.

"Okay. Thank you!" Will said.

He had to tell Slade.

"Slade!" Wintergreen burst into the compound.

"What?" Slade growled from the gear room.

He was currently training with Robin.

"Someone is looking for you. Someone with a police badge." William said.

"What did he look like?" Richard asked.

"I was told he was older. Had glasses, greying hair that was red, brown eyes, mustache." William said.

"No." Richard said with wide eyes.

"You know him boy?" Slade asked.

"Y-Yes." Richard stuttered.

"Who is he?" Slade asked.

Richard shook his head.

"You will tell me NOW. Or face the punishment." Slade growled.

"J-Jim Gordon. Commissioner Jim Gordon." Richard said.

"Shit." Slade cussed.

"Slade!" Wintergreen scaled.

Slade just gave Wintergreen a look.

"Well Robin, looks like you get a break for now." Slade said.

"What?" Richard asked.

Slade hit a few pressure points on Robin and made him pass out.

"Will pack your things. We have to move NOW." Slade growled with narrowed eyes.

"Yes sir!" William said and rushed off to get everything packed.

"Such a shame. I was starting to like Gotham." Slade said and picked up Richard.


	24. Zoey

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 24: Zoey

Jim woke up tied to a chair.

He was bleeding in his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're not going to die. At least, not yet." A female's voice called out.

Said female walking into the light.

"Zoey? What are you doing? Where am I?" Jim asked.

"Ahh, ahhh, ahhh! No talking. And if you continue to do so, I'll gag you." Zoey said.

Jim shushed and took in Zoey's appearance.

She had switched the "good girl" look for a black button up shirt, black jeans, white boots, and a white tie.

Zoey had confidence and didn't stutter.

It was like she was a whole different person!

"Now, Zoey, how's our guest?" Two-Face came out of the shadows.

"Quite. A bit too quite." Zoey narrowed her eyes.

"Well, let's change that." Two-Face smirked.

He pulled out his coin and a bat.

"Heads, I get to beat you. Tails, I let you choose what you want me to hurt you with." Two-Face pulled out some more tools.

"Why are you doing this Dent?" Jim asked.

"Because I'm bored. And I want to get back at Bruce." Dent growled.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"He ruined my plans! He ruined my life!" Dent screamed.

Dent raised the bat.

"So long Gotham." Slade said as he drove out of Gotham.

Richard was in the backseat knocked out by some tranquilizers.

"Good riddance. That town was so disgusting. Seriously, would it kill them to clean it up?" William asked.

Slade laughed, "Don't worry Will. We're going somewhere much more clean. And much nicer."

"Ah yes, Metropolis. But isn't this a bit risky?" Wintergreen asked.

"Going to Metropolis or taking Robin?" Slade asked.

"Both. But Metropolis is Superman's town. Won't he hear us right away?" Will asked.

"No. One, he'll be busy. And two, we're only here for a few days. Then we go to the REAL base." Slade said with a grin.

"And once we're there?" Will asked.

"Once we're there, no one will find us. Not any heroes, not any villains, just us." Slade smiled evilly.

Batman got to the spot where Jim was.

"Gone, both of them." Batman growled.

He was going to find Jim, put Two-Face in Arkham, and find Richard.

And whoever tried to stop him…

He was going to put them in their place.

 **A/N: Ohhhhh! We have an angry Bat on the loose!**


	25. Finding Jim

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 25: Finding Jim

"Let me go!" Barbra screamed as she tried to get out of Superman's grip and get over to the Zeta Tubes.

"No. You need to calm down." Superman said.

"No! I need to help Batman find my dad!" Barbra screamed.

"Batgirl. You need to calm down. Batman is already searching. And he's mad. One of you need to be sensible and reasonable." Black Canary said.

"Yeah, yelling and kicking things won't help." John Stewart said.

"Okay, okay." Batgirl said and calmed down.

Superman put her down.

"You can go now." Superman said.

But, she was already running towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Don't get use to this. We're only staying here for a couple of days." Slade said.

"Where is here?" Richard asked.

"Classified." Slade said and put a suitcase on the bed.

"This is your room for now. As I said, don't get used to it. We're only here for a few days." Slade said and then left the room.

Richard looked out the window, but it was all just buildings.

Richard sighed.

He might as well take a nap.

Batman growled as he punched yet another one of Two-Face's goons.

"Batman!" a familiar voice called.

"Batgirl." He growled.

Batgirl finally caught up to him.

"Hey, don't worry we'll get them and put Two-Face in Arkham." Batgirl smiled.

"I hope so." Batman frowned.

"We will. We have to." Batgirl said.

Jim spit onto the floor.

"It's a shame really. You were such a good cop. Too bad." Two-Face grinned and pulled out a crowbar.

Jim sighed.

It was going to be one of those nights.

"I have a fix on Dad's location!" Batgirl suddenly said from the Batcomputer.

"Let's go." Batman said and jumped into the Batmobile.

Barbra followed after him.


	26. Found Him!

Jim Gordon Adventures

Chapter 26: Found Him!

Glass shattered as Batman and Batgirl made their dramatic entrance.

"Two-Face." Batman growled out.

"Commissioner!" Batgirl said.

Jim was tied to the chair, bruised and beaten.

Batgirl went to go help Jim, but she was kicked by a girl.

Zoey.

"Ah! Batman…or should I say Bruce?" Two-Face laughed.

"Harvey Dent." Batman said.

"Your time has come! Now, die!" Two-Face growled and started swinging a knife around while fighting Batman.

Meanwhile, Batgirl was fighting Zoey.

She kicked Zoey into the wall, and Zoey fell down, unconscious.

Batgirl immediately went to Jim who was still tied up to the chair.

She pulled out a baterang and cut through the ropes.

"Thanks." Jim said as he rubbed his wrists.

"No problem, now let's get out of here!" Barbra said.

Jim left and Barbra grabbed Zoey and dragged her out.

Batman and Two-Face were still fighting, when Two-Face pulled out a blow torch.

"Why don't you just die?" Two-Face screamed and tried to burn Batman.

Batman dodged and turned and danced around Dent until Dent stopped.

Batman wasn't one fire.

But the building was.

And boy, was that fire spreading fast!

"Harvey! Let's get out of here! It's going to collapse!" Batman said and held out his hand.

"No. If I stay, you stay. Then, it's a price I'll have to pay." Dent growled.

"Come on Dent! I know you don't want to die!" Batman tried to reason with him.

"No…but if it's the price for justice. Then so be it." Harvey said.

And that's when a burning beam came down.

Barbra was just about to go into the burning building, when it suddenly started to collapse.

"NO!" Barbra screamed.

Jim grabbed her shoulder before she could run off into the building…or what was left of it.

Batgirl put her head down, "I failed."

"No you didn't. Look!" Jim pointed back at the building.

Batman came through the burning door, and then suddenly collapsed.

Batgirl gasped and started running towards him, "Batman!"

Batgirl got on her knees and checked Batman's vitals.

"I could save him. I tried to. But I failed." Batman groaned as he just laid there.

"Harvey Dent is…" Barbra didn't finish the sentence.

"Yes. Harvey Dent is dead." Batman finished and then passed out.

"So, why are we stopping here if we're not going to stay?" Richard asked.

"We need to grab some supplies and then we're off." Slade said.

"Off to where?" Richard asked with narrowed eyes.

"Off to a classified area." Slade said.

"Bullshit! I want to know where we're going!" Richard screamed.

"Don't you talk to me in that way again boy." Slade growled, his eyes slits and his voice dangerously low.

"I. Want. To. Know!" Richard growled back.

"You are treading on thin ice. Apologize and stand. Down." Slade said.

"No." Richard challenged.

Slade growled and then suddenly threw his fist.

Richard tried to dodge, but Slade was too fast.

The fight was on.


End file.
